Pickup trucks are widely used for commercial purposes where the cargo bed is utilized to haul construction supplies, machinery, and other bulky or large quantity materials. Pickup trucks are also used for recreational and personal purposes. The cargo bed of a pickup truck provides an extended hauling capacity. However, because of the depth of the cargo bed, objects placed in the cargo bed have a tendency to shift around. The movement of objects in the cargo bed can result in damage to the objects or even the walls of the cargo bed. Additionally, the depth and height of the cargo bed make retrieval of objects difficult, especially, if the objects are small or have shifted towards the cab portion of the pickup truck.
In an effort to minimize shifting of objects, devices are available for tying down or holding objects against a wall of the cargo bed. Most such devices require extensive modification of the cargo bed, such as by installing rail systems and the like. Moreover, most devices for holding objects in place are configured for holding the objects against the wall closest to the cab of the pickup truck, i.e., farthest away from the tail gate. In this configuration, it is difficult to retrieve objects from the cargo bed.